It Comes in Two Parts
by librarynerd
Summary: She really was trying to be patient. She could wait. At least that's what she told Arizona and often. Callie figured if she kept repeating it, it would eventually become truth. But Arizona saw right through her charades and she felt a reward was in order. The mostly selfless act on Arizona's part would still end up benefitting them for years to come.


I hope you enjoy this. Happy reading!

* * *

Callie entered the house and heard her favorite sounds in the world: her family. It sounded to her like Charlotte was awake and not happy about it and Arizona was trying to get her to sleep while Sofia "helped," singing one of the many lullabies that had soothed her to sleep her whole life.

"Hi, guys!" Callie said, brightly, but softly, not wanting to add to the noise. She bent down to kiss Sofia before moving toward her wife, kissing both Arizona and Charlotte before whispering in Arizona's ear, "Should I take Sofia, Charlotte, or both?" wanting to give Arizona a break.

Instead of answering her directly, she said, "Sofia, why don't you tell me that story now while Mommy puts Charlotte down for a nap?"

"Okay!" Sofia said brightly and not at all quietly as Callie kissed Arizona again and took Charlotte into her arms. As she started to try to soothe Charlotte, she looked back over at Arizona, who was nodding thoughtfully at the story Sofia was telling. Ever since Charlotte had been born, Callie couldn't stop herself from being in complete awe of Arizona and what she had done. And it was becoming increasingly difficult not to jump Arizona's bones every time she was around. Charlotte was only four weeks old and Arizona's body was definitely not ready. But that didn't mean Callie couldn't fantasize about what would happen once Arizona was ready for sex again. Callie was shocked at how much her body craved sex. She had gone longer than this before without much trouble. Apparently, Arizona having her baby somehow made her irresistible. Callie smiled to herself as she continued to rock her drowsy daughter to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Callie woke up after a very erotic dream starring her wife. When she rolled over and saw Arizona starting to stir, she couldn't resist pressing several kisses to Arizona's face and neck. She was encouraged when she got a smile in response. "Someone's happy," Arizona decided with a laugh.

"I had a really good dream," Callie confirmed as they started to make out. Feeling bold, Callie started to snake one of her hands under Arizona's shirt. But before she made it up to her target, she remembered that they had a much more important job right now and pulled her hand back, deflated.

"Two more weeks," Arizona pulled back to remind her.

"I don't know if I can make it that long," Callie admitted.

Arizona was confused. "You've gone longer than that without sex before, Callie."

"I know! But it's like you've developed superhuman hotness since Charlotte was born. I mean, did you feel this way after Sofia was born? Because having my baby has made you so, so sexy to me."

"You've always been super sexy to me. I don't really know … When Sofia was born, you were both in the hospital for so long and I had to go back to work pretty quickly. I barely had time in my day to wash my hair. I felt like I was constantly running around, trying to be there for you and for her and keeping up with my surgeries. Though I will say in general that you get hotter every single day. I don't even know how you do it."

Callie smiled and leaned back in for another kiss. When she pulled back, Arizona looked over her shoulder at the clock and said, "We have about 10 minutes before the kids will be up. Wanna make out a little more?"

Callie nodded eagerly and leaned back in to pick up where she had left off.

* * *

April arrived for their lunch date just on time, with her daughter in tow. But by then, Arizona had formulated another use for that time. "Hey!" she greeted brightly as she opened the door to let her friend in. "I have a super huge favor to ask you."

"Sure! What's up?" April asked.

"I am still ready to have lunch with you, but I really need to go run a quick errand right now. Charlotte just went down to nap, so I would need to leave basically right now so she'll stay asleep the whole time because I can't take her with me and I'd need you to watch her? Half an hour max." Arizona said with a hopeful look on her face. If April said no, she might not get another chance for days. And sooner was definitely better than later here.

"Where would you be going that you can't take your four week old child?"

"It's … kind of private. Sorry. I just need to go get something for Callie. So can you watch her? Sofia finally got bored with her, so she decided to go back to daycare today since Callie was going there anyway to go back to work. And she'll sleep the whole time. Lunch is actually ready in the kitchen and we can eat as soon as I get back."

"Uh, sure. I'll watch her for you."

"Thanks. You're the best." Arizona quickly dashed to grab her bag. "She's in her crib in the nursery and the baby monitor is on the kitchen counter. I'll be back as soon as I can." And with that, she was out the front door, leaving a confused April alone with the two kids.

* * *

Arizona pulled into a spot at the shop. Since it was the middle of the day, it was deserted, just as she expected. She made her way back to the section of the store that housed what she was looking for and surveyed her options. She thought about what Callie liked and that guided her to the right choice. She quickly paid and drove back to the house.

"I'm back!" she called as she walked in the front door. She made a quick stop in her bedroom to drop off her purchase before finding April sitting in the kitchen. "She didn't wake up, did she?" she asked as she saw April sitting at the table, helping Nora eat the dish Arizona had made for their lunch.

"Nope." April indicated toward the baby monitor in front of her. "Sorry. Nora just couldn't wait any longer. She was about to fall asleep in my lap. Once she's done, I can put her down for her nap and we can eat and talk."

"Great. Thank you so much."

* * *

When Callie and Sofia arrived at their home at the end of the day, they found the other half of their family in the living room. Arizona was feeding Charlotte her dinner and Callie's eyes were immediately glued to Arizona's breasts, making Arizona even more sure that her purchase was a good choice.

Sofia, remembering that she needed to be quiet while Charlotte was eating, whispered, "Mama, all my friends knew that you had a baby. And they liked the picture I showed them. But now they all want to meet her. When can I take her to school with me?"

Arizona laughed. "We have to wait a few more weeks. She's still too little to go too many places. She's going to stay home with me for a few more weeks and then she'll be home with Mommy for a bit. And you know she won't be in your class, right? Remember, she'll be in Miss Marilyn's class to start, just like you were when you were a baby."

"I know. Mommy and I visited her today and I told her all about Charlotte and she said she'd take really good care of her. And she says she remembers me when I was as little as Charlotte and she says I was a good baby and she hopes Charlotte's a good baby, too. I told her she was."

Arizona smiled at how proud Sofia was to show off her little sister. "She is. You both were good babies."

Sofia plopped herself down on the chair next to Arizona and leaned in to look closer at Charlotte's tiny face. "One day, you'll be as big as me and then you'll be in Miss Josie's class. You'll like her a lot because she is super fun."

"Why don't you go put your stuff away and play in your room while Mommy and I figure out what we're doing for dinner?" Arizona suggested.

"Okay." Sofia took her backpack and hung it up by the door before bouncing off to her room.

"Hey," Callie finally greeted her wife.

"Hi." Arizona could see that Callie was forcing herself to look up at Arizona's eyes instead of down at her chest. "I got you a present today."

"A present for me? You already gave me a baby," Callie joked.

"This is a different kind of present. It's on our bed."

"Oh-kay," Callie said curiously. "So should I go get it?"

Arizona smirked. "You're not going to want to bring it out here. You can either go back there alone and draw your own conclusions or you can wait until she's done and I'll go with you." She already knew which one Callie would pick, but teasing her a little with false options was too much fun.

Callie's curiosity was mounting, but she decided to contain herself and spend a few more minutes ogling her wife while Charlotte finished eating.

"So how was your day?" Arizona asked to pass the time.

"Nothing special. Spent almost as much time showing off pictures of this baby you made me as I did practicing medicine."

"She is awfully cute. We make super cute babies."

"We do," Callie agreed. "So can I get any hints about this mysterious present?"

"Hmm," Arizona mused. "Well, it comes in two parts. One is the physical present itself. And the other is more an abstract idea, which I'll tell you about after." At that, Charlotte finished her meal and released Arizona's nipple. "Looks like you get to see your present soon." Knowing she'd be back in a few minutes, she strapped Charlotte into her bouncy seat and gestured for Callie to lead the way.

Callie was surprised to see a nondescript black bag in the middle of the bed. Her brow furrowed. The only things she could think of that came in those black bags came from their favorite adult store. "Arizona! It's only been four weeks since you had a baby. We can't have sex yet."

"Oh, I'm not. But you can. I'm going to go order some pizza and then I'm going to take Sofia and Charlotte to the park while we wait for the pizza to be ready and then we'll go pick it up and bring it back here. That should give you plenty of time to enjoy your present. I even bought extra batteries for you."

"Arizona, I can wait until you're ready," Callie protested weakly.

"I'm saying you don't have to. It's okay, Callie. I am not the keeper of your sexuality. I mean, yes, you better not be having sex with anyone but me, but it's okay for you to be sexual by yourself. You have been so great taking care of things since Charlotte was born and I appreciate that. And now you'll have the house to yourself for an hour and you have a brand-new toy, chosen by the wife who knows exactly what turns you on." She turned to leave, but then swiveled back around and crossed the room to give Callie a passionate kiss. And before Callie fully comprehended what was happening, she undid the snap on Callie's pants and shoved her hand down in the gap. She grinned into the kiss when Callie moaned before pulling away. "That'll get you started. I will text you when we're leaving the pizza place to give you a little time to put yourself back together. Just give us a few minutes and we'll be out of your way."

Callie waited as she heard Arizona talk to the pizza place and then corral Sofia to get ready to go back out. She heard Sofia cheer for the park and then whine when Arizona informed her that Mommy wasn't coming along. It made Callie smile how predictable Sofia was. She was used to her parents not being available all the time, but she still had moments when all she could do was pout because she was missing one or both of them. Arizona said something Callie couldn't fully hear that persuaded Sofia to come with her anyway and then Callie heard the door open and close and knew she was alone in the house. She took a look at the bag on the bed and walked over to open it. She didn't know why she was so resistant to this. She had a healthy sex drive and even when she and Arizona were actively sexual together, she still masturbated when she felt the urge. It just suddenly seemed wrong when it went from Arizona not being available or not in the mood to Arizona not being able. But Arizona had given her blessing and some time alone in the house.

* * *

Carrying Charlotte in her car seat in one hand and the pizza in the other, Arizona followed Sofia up to the house. She hoped that Callie had gotten her warning text and was all put back together. She smiled when they walked into the house and heard Callie calling from the dining room. She had the table set with two candles lit. Arizona smiled when she saw that Callie was visibly more relaxed than when they had left.

"Hello, my girls. I missed you." Callie said as she came around the table to greet them.

Sofia walked over to give Callie a hug. "I missed you, too, Mommy. I did the monkey bars all by myself." Callie looked up sharply at Arizona. She'd seen too many kids in her OR after falling off those damn monkey bars and generally encouraged Sofia to stay away from them. She had thought that she and Arizona were on the same page there, but Arizona just shrugged and smiled. Callie rolled her eyes and took the car seat from Arizona, so she could unstrap Charlotte while Arizona served up their dinner.

As Callie ate her dinner with one hand while Charlotte rested on her chest, held in place by Callie's other hand, she looked over at Arizona and was grateful for at least the millionth time that they were together and still building a life together with their kids.

* * *

The End.


End file.
